


Kinktober 2018

by GalacticTwink



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Modeling, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petplay, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Hajime, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, in a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: All my works for Kinktober 2018! Mix between Komahina and Kylux. Prompts + ships listed below and in the chapters;Day 1: Deep throating, KyluxDay 2: Begging, KomahinaDay 3: Edge Play, KyluxDay 4: Window sex, KomahinaDay 5: Shotgunning, KyluxDay 6: Corset, KomahinaDay 7: Praise, KyluxDay 8: Hate fucking, KyluxDay 9: Bondage, KomahinaDay 10: Hair pulling,KyluxDay 11: Object insertion,KomahinaDay 12: Petplay,KomahinaDay 13: Gags,KyluxDay 14: Choking,KomahinaDay 15: M/S,KyluxDay 16: Clothed,KomahinaDay 17: Masturbation+orgasm denial,KyluxDay 18: Fuck Machine,KyluxDay 19: Public,Komahina





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux; deep throating

I rap on the door a few times, not waiting for a response before opening the door and letting myself in. 

“What?” Hux doesn’t even look up at me before snapping, hand not stuttering as he writes at his desk. Well he might still be mad then, though this isn’t all that different than how he usually greets me. I close the door behind me, hesitating on the lock but deciding against it and stepping into Hux’s office. 

“Yes, I’m still angry.” well, there’s that. I approach the general’s desk cautiously, hovering anxiously while Hux firmly ignores me. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumble under my breath, looking away from my lover sheepishly. He lifts his head, pen still poised over his work but he’s listening now. 

“What was that, Ren? Speak up.” I clear my throat and repeat myself no louder than before, gauging no response from Hux as he waits for me to speak clearly for him. 

“You know what I think of mumbling,  _ Supreme Leader _ .” 

“I’m sorry.” I make it clear that time, looking squarely down at my boots; though I can’t stop my face from turning red. 

“Look at me.” I raise my face, still hot with shame while I’m examined carefully. 

“Well, that’s nice Ren but it doesn’t mean much to me now. Can you undo your careless mistake? I certainly hope you’re offering me more than an apology.” I was hoping I was going to be able to skip this part, but I guess I know Hux just as well as I thought I did. I swallow, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before I get to it. I drop to my knees. 

“I’m sorry for being a nuisance, General. Please let me make it up to you.” I crawl under his desk, squeezing into the space with difficulty. Hux helps me out by scooting back his chair, looking down at me with an expression I don’t get to see on him enough. For once he’s at a loss for words, staring down at me as I paw at his trousers lightly. 

“Please let me suck your dick to make up for being so useless.” the lines are rehearsed and thought out, I practiced for a better part of the night so I wouldn’t stutter even once. Hux goes red, blush creeping from his face down the collar of his uniform. Catching him off guard is the most beautiful thing. I rub him through his jeans, keeping as much eye contact with the ginger as I can stand. 

“Well go on.” he huffs, sharply turning his face away from mine. He at least shifts his hips for me to tug at his pants and slip them down far enough to get at his cock. Hux is half hard, stiffening up under my fingers and rising to full mast for me. I squeeze one of my hands down further to cup his balls, fondling them in my palm as I drag my tongue up the full length of his dick. I smear my spit on his hot skin, mouthing his shaft and licking his cock messily. If I had the time or space I’d waste even more time, but as it is my general is growing impatient with me. Hux takes my hair roughly with a gloved hand, yanking my head up and pressing my lips to the head of his cock. 

“Get on with it, Ren.” I lick my lips, relenting and sliding his dick down my throat; coming down about halfway and calling that good enough. 

“Ren.” Hux’s grip on my hair tightens, tugging me back and roughly shoving my face down the entirety of his cock. I try to pick myself up and take it from there, but Hux has lost all trust in me and moves me himself; knotting both his hands in my hair and fucking my throat. Tears spring up to my eyes, his hard thrusts up against me making it difficult to breathe. He shifts in his seat, now matching his pulls to my hair with his hips; pounding the head of his cock into the back of my throat and making me gag. Drool drips from my lips, sticking my hair to my face. My General brings his grip closer to my scalp, holding me tightly in place to fuck my face hard and fast; pulling out abruptly just before he’s finished. Without removing either hand from my hair to touch himself, Hux comes. I close my eyes, letting him splash me with his cum; hot and thick on my face. I can feel it in my hair, too. When I open my eyes, Hux is looking down at me. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so pretty, Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/791
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging, komahina

“Hajime?” I shush Nagito, pressing a piece of my popcorn to his lips and waiting for him to take it; lips closing around my fingers as well. I shift in my seat, making my boyfriend wimper on my lap. I shush him for that too, pulling him closer to me and hugging him from behind. Nagito’s hands are pressed against my chest more than his back, tied in place and unwavering to his squirming. He can test my knots all he likes, his hands aren’t coming free until I cut them loose. I loop one arm around Nagito’s hips, carefully avoiding the tent he’s pitching, to hold him down. Can’t have him moving around without my permission. 

“Hajime-” I cover his mouth. 

“If you keep talking over the movie, I’ll have to get your gag out Nagito. Do you want that?” he shakes his head. 

“Good boy.” I kiss his cheek and bounce him just once on my thigh to watch him struggle not to moan. We’re nearing the halfway mark of Titanic now, and I divert part of my attention to kiss Nagito’s exposed neck. He leans into me, biting his lip. I get some noise out of him, biting down on his sensitive flesh harshly and licking over the spot to make up for it. I go on sucking and nipping at Nagito’s skin, leaving large, telltale bruises as I go. 

“Hm, Nagito. You’re being so good tonight. I’ve barely heard a peep all night.” I press a wet kiss to his neck, just below the jaw. I wait, but he doesn’t say anything; jaw tensed and teeth clenched. I move him, shifting his hips on my lap and wiggling the toy jammed inside him. Still the blonde refuses to relent. 

“Good boy.” I press my lips up to his ear, tracing the tips of my fingers along the outline of his cock jutting out from his jeans. He jerks, but I’ll give him a free pass on that one. Eyes still up on the screen in front of us I squeeze him lightly, teasing him until I hear the first gasp pass through his lips. 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“God yes.” his hushed voice breaks, already sounding desperate for me. One of my hands makes its way down the front of Nagito’s jeans, the other working on the zipper to give me some more room to work with; peeling back his boxers to let his dick breathe. He’s already leaking at the tip, my thumb teasing over the slit and spreading his pre across his head. 

“Hajime..” Nagito turns his head to tuck against my chest, curling against me and leaving himself open to be played with. And I do, wrapping a firm grip around the base of my boyfriend’s shaft and stroking him slow and hard with the other; my head leaned down against his to listen to the blonde’s ragged breath. He shifts his hips, humping up against my grip as much as I’ll let him in a desperate attempt to give himself friction. I stall, all but halting my movement and tracing my fingertips across his dick lightly. 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, I do. Make me cum- please let me cum.” I cup his balls, squeezing them ever so slightly in time with the rough strokes to his throbbing cock. Nagito lets out a full moan, gasping against my chest and trying to hide his face; pushing his hips into my hand without me holding him down. I let him fuck himself, holding my hand still and letting him do all the work until his movements become to sporadic for my liking and I take over again; taking hold of his dick and stroking him from case to tip once, then twice before he covers himself in come. I gather some on the tip of my finger, pushing it between Nagito’s lips to watch him suck it from my skin eagerly. 

“Was that enough for you, love?” I hum, shifting the blonde in my lap so he’s facing me; in a better position to run my fingers through his hair. He shakes his head. 

“No. I want you to fuck me.”

“Is that how we ask for things?” I quirk an eyebrow, humming disapprovingly at his language. 

“I’m sorry. Hajime, please I want you to fuck me. I want you to take that toy in my ass and ram me with it. Please, use me and make me your toy. Please, Hajime, I need it. Please.” he sounds close to crying, looking up shamelessly into my eyes.  

“Well how could I say no to that, hm?” I move, bending Nagito over on the couch and standing beside him to work his jeans down his legs and reveal the large toy wedged up his ass. I cup his ass, running my fingers along his smooth skin tempted to smack the sensitive flesh there. But I refrain, taking the dildo by the base and twisting it; pulling it slowly out and slamming the smooth plastic back into him, trying just slightly different angles with each hard thrust until I have Nagito singing for me. His whole body jerks every time I ram the plastic dick into him, grinding up against his prostate harshly. Nagito is hard again, cock rubbing up against the couch beneath him as he’s fucked mercilessly. 

“Do you wanna come baby? Come for me again.” I hold him by the hip, watching him cum against the cushion without a touch to his cock. I keep going, wedging his toy further into Nagito’s ass and reaching around to take his dick in my hand; stroking him and bringing him back to full mast to jerk him off. 

“Pl..Please, Hajime. Use me, fuck me. Please, fill me up with your dick and cum inside me.” I pull the toy from him in one fluid motion, making the blonde whine and push his ass further up into the air; looking for something to fll it. 

“Do you want me to fuck you like a little slut?”

“Yes! Please..” I drop my pants, taking my cock in one hand and guiding it into Nagito’s waiting hole. There’s still lube inside him from the plastic toy, aiding my entrance and making him slick for me to fuck. His ass squeezes around my dick, ready and begging for me to pound him into the couch. I reach around him once I’ve found my pace, jerking my boyfriend off in time with my hard thrusts. My name is the only thing on his lips now, voice going hoarse as he screams for me; splattering jizz onto the upholstery one final time. I bring him in hard by the hips to meet mine, pushing into him one, two, three times more before burying myself balls deep inside him and spilling; filling Nagito’s ass up with my hot cum. 

“Hah-Hajime.. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1156
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge play, kylux

I whine, watching Hux leave mournfully. He turns on his heel at my door, sparing a lance back at me. 

“Be good Ren, or I’ll only have to make it harder on you.” he leaves, door sliding closed behind him. I sigh, swiping my fingers through the cooling jizz on my thighs and rubbing them together. My cock is still painfully hard, leaking at the tip and begging me to touch it. I get up, cum leaking from my ass down my thighs as I shuffle across my bedroom to the shower; not bothering to touch the dial for hot water at all. I clean myself out, lingering in the shower until my dick wilts and goes soft again. It doesn’t make me any less horny, still aching for release. I get dressed, careful not to touch my sensitive cock more than necessary and walking carefully to my post. Thankfully I’m alone most of the time, men passing in and out of my workspace but not staying for long. 

I can hear his heavy boots before he makes it to my door, heart pounding in my chest before I even see Hux in my door. 

“ _ Supreme Leader. _ ” he shuts the door behind him. I shift in my seat and he gestures for me to stand. The general walks a slow circle around me, stopping behind me and pulling me back against his chest; reaching around my waist and groping me through my trousers. 

“Are you behaving yourself, Ren?” his lips press against the skin just behind my ear, teeth dragging lightly along the flesh there and biting me gently. 

“I hope so, I have a present waiting back in your room for you. I’ll see you back there tonight?”.I nod curtly, not trusting my voice. He saunters off, leaving the door open behind him. Like an asshole. But, it’s mine that I should be worried about. Hux has never claimed to be a service top, but he’s downright mean sometimes. Is the end worth all the torture? Absolutely. I sit back down, situating myself carefully and taking a breather. 

The remainder of the day goes off without a hitch, almost painfully calm with nothing to take out my frustrations on. I return to my quarters a little early, dipping out on dinner to be alone with my thoughts. And the vibrator Hux left out for me. Not just a vibrator, of course, but a massager. One of my favourites for him to use on me, but I groan anyway. I take my fingers first, slicking them up and laying out to slip them into my ass; not quite still ready from this morning. I bite the inside of my cheek, slowing down my pace for a moment to take a deep breath. I know my own limits, but that doesn’t mean I’m inclined to stick to them. I stall, stretching myself out to three digits and finger fucking myself for longer than strictly needed. My cock is rock hard, standing at attention in the cool air and begging me to touch it. And I want to. But I wouldn’t be able to hold up. 

I retract my fingers to drip lube down the red toy, revving up the vibration to test the settings before gliding the rounded tip into my waiting hole. It fills every inch of space inside me, the tip hitting my prostate and making me gasp before I’ve even turned it on. I wait for a beat, giving myself time before clicking the wheel up just barely. I squirm, thrusting shallowly and holding the toy firmly; not moving it. My legs quiver. I have to touch myself, wrapping my dry fingers around the base of my cock and squeezing before I can trust myself to edge up the vibration. My dick twitches in my grasp, aching for the release I can’t give it so badly that it hurts. I steadily roll up the wheel on my toy, pushing it further up inside me and moaning out loud; almost coming out as a cry. I don’t even hear the door slide open, eyes squeezed shut to keep myself concentrated as cold leather wraps around the head of my weeping cock. I almost lose it there, hips twitching up against the long awaited touch but not daring to open my eyes. 

“You’re truly a vision, Ren. Spread out so beautifully for me, already singing like a whore while you fuck yourself. I didn’t see you at dinner, have you been at it for that long?” the bed dips under Hux’s weight, his hand sliding down the length of my dick and across my thigh to cover my own hand; gripping the massager tight enough to make my knuckles go white. I give it up, laxing my grip and allowing Hux to take the toy; angling it down to rub the tip dead against my sweet spot. I can barely bite back a scream, grip clamping down around my dick and praying I don’t spill anyway. He rolls the wheel, clicking the vibration down until it’s stopped entirely. 

“You’re doing so well, It’d be a shame to lose now because you didn’t give yourself a break.” I don’t trust it, keeping my muscles tensed but the blast of vibration I was expecting doesn’t come. I open my eyes and look up at Hux, his own gaze focused squarely on me as my body relaxes. He’s taken his hands away from the toy entirely, leaving it sticking freely from my ass and sliding out just slightly when I allow that part of me to take a break as well. 

“There.” he doesn’t quite smile at me, more of a smirk if anything, extending a gloved hand out to me. I take it, allowing myself to be pulled up and sat in front of the ginger so he could get a good look at me; hair matted to my flushed face, cheeks pink and skin dripping with sweat.

He kisses me, hand cupping my jaw and lips soft against mine in the simple gesture that makes me melt; shoulders slacking and hands balling in the fabric covering his forearms. 

“I need you.” I whisper against his lips, making them quirk up into a grin this time. 

“By now, you’d better.” Hux brushes my hair back from my face, prying me from his person to stand in front of me. 

“I’ll admit that such a lovely greeting made me rather excited Ren,” he unfastens his belt, dragging both his pants and boxers down his thighs just enough to let out his cock, “you’ll have to take care of that for me.” I take him with one hand, once again grounding the other on the vibrator to shove it back up into its place. I turn it on before he asks me to, letting it thrum dully on low while I skim my fingers across Hux’s length. I’m acquainted with it, but that doesn’t make his cock any less beautiful. I take it into my mouth, his head curving against my cheek as I suck at him; sliding the flat of my tongue along his hot skin. I remove my hand, wrapping my fingers around my own cock’s base as my lips meet Hux’s; greeted by neatly trimmed ginger hair. 

The General places a steadying hand in my shoulder, allowing me to suck his cock of my own volition while slowly clicking myself back up to where I’d been before. It’s a slow, casual bob of my head as I take him down my throat then back again to lick at his head and suck up his pre. 

Abruptly Hux drags me back by the hair, pulling me away from him and giving me a shove back onto the bed behind me. He takes himself by the hand, stroking his own cock with the leather of his gloves which I know to be wonderfully soft. I bite my lip, the wheel on my vibrator clicking softly when I reach its highest setting. It’s all I can do not to scream, no longer making any attempt to hold back the slew of mewls and moans while I watch Hux get himself off in front of me. 

I get myself ready, watching watching the general stroke himself one final time before squeezing my eyes shut. I feel him come across my skin, hot cum splattering across my stomach and thighs rather than my face. My cock caught some of it, adding insult to injury as it slides down my shaft to my hand. Hux takes the liberty to take a knee and lick his jizz from my skin, tongue flicking out against my dick and looping lazily around my head before following the hot trail all the way down to my fingers. 

“Please..” it catches in my throat, the whine turning to a cry as tears form at the corners of my eyes. Hux takes the vibrator from me, clicking it off and pulling it from my aching hole with an obscene squish. 

“Maybe next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 1511
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Window sex, komahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Nagito is ftm in this prompt. This is NOT part of the kink.
> 
> This one is a rewrite of an rp I did a long time ago.

I pull myself from the water, hair falling back against my neck heavily and water weighing down my trunks; pulling them down past my hip bones. Clapping echoes through the otherwise quiet hall, splashing now gone with my boys dragging themselves out of the pool and heading to the lockers to dry off. I wave, smiling at Nagito where he’s sitting on the bleachers. I’m surprised he found a dry spot. 

“Hey, Nagito.” I drip on him, getting too close and going in for a hug before he pushes me away. I settle for a kiss instead, my boyfriend making a face at the taste of chlorine on my lips. 

“Like what you see?” I wiggle my eyebrows, letting the blonde look me up and down before nodding in approval. Good to see he isn’t still mad at me. 

“I’m going to dry off, wait up for me!” I kiss him again, sneaking in a smack to his ass before hurrying off into the locker room. I have to hype up my team, shouting loudly about how well the practice went and how badly we’re going to beat the other team at our next match. I linger in the shower for a while, seeing out my team and waiting for the locker room to start drying off and throwing my clothes back on. We have the hall to ourselves by the time I’m ready, the steamy air warming me back up as I head back in to meet back up with Nagito, using my team captain key to lock the door on my way by. 

“Skipping class for me?” I drape an arm around Nagito and bury my face in his neck, making him giggle and wrap both arms around me and bracing himself to be picked up off the ground and spun in the air. I spin him around on the ground, pressing my lips to his and taking him by the hips. He melts into me, grabbing at my clothes and letting me push my tongue down his throat. My hands slide down to his ass, giving him a good squeeze before pulling up for air. 

“This is my free period.” he snorts, squirming in my grip and peeling my hands off him to glance around the room. 

“Just us.” I grin, taking Nagito by the thighs and pushing them apart, lifting him and letting him wrap his legs around my waist. He laughs at me, grinding up playfully against my painfully obvious boner; teasing me. I kiss him, moving away from the bleachers and pressing the blonde’s back against one of the large windows that lines the walls of the hall. 

“Hey, Hajime, what if someone recognises me?” I click my tongue, setting him back on the ground and teasing the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head to look at him. My boy is beautiful, smooth pale skin covered with a light layer of baby hair, thick at the waistline of his too-low jeans and at his happy trail; leading up from his pubes to the very edge of his binder, a shade too dark to match his skin tone. I kiss his cheek before spinning him around, tugging up on his binder and pressing his exposed chest flush to the cold window. 

“One way glass.” I move my lips against the skin at his neck, hair bristling around me. I bite him, working his flesh between my teeth and leaving it red when I move on. My hands drag across Nagito’s bare skin, tracing his pelvis bone and dipping down to his hips to fiddle with the zipper on his pants; letting them fall as they will and leaving Nagito exposed for me. His cunt is already dripping for me, wet and slick when I slide my fingers between his lips and tease at his hole. 

“Hajime..” Nagito braces his hands flat against the window, knees going weak under him. I see him tilt his head to the side, eyes squeezed firmly shut. 

“Open your eyes Nagito, look out the window.” he forces himself, rewarded with a pinch to his swollen clit; making his hips jerk. Class is just letting out, students milling about outside. I twist my middle finger into him sharply. 

“Watch your classmates go by, with no idea that you’re right in front of them; exposed and dripping.” I plunge my finger knuckle deep in his cunt, thrusting up once before pushing another up alongside the first. Nagito groans out loud, forehead falling against the window and his breath fogging up the glass. 

“Are you getting off on that, Nagito? Do you want everyone to see you like this, melting for me while I fingerfuck you? Do you want all your friends to watch you whimper for me?” he shutters, not responding past mewls and moans as I finger him. The palm of my hand rubs against his clit, knocking hard against it with every push of my fingers and making my boyfriend twitch below me. 

“God, you’re so sensitive. You wouldn’t be able to hold yourself back even if someone walked in right now. You’d go on moaning like a whore.” his walls squeeze around my fingers, twitching but not quite there. 

“Isn’t that your professor outside? He’s looking right through you, watching you get your cunt fucked when you should be in class. What would he think if he saw you now?” he comes with a soft cry, breath shuttering and legs all but giving out under him. I pull out my fingers with a squish, cupping my hand and catching some of Nagito’s pussy juice as it drips out of him; other hand tugging harshly at my own shorts and shoving them hastily down my thighs still zipped. I take my cock in hand, spreading my boyfriend’s cum on the hot flesh. 

“Hajime, I don’t have-” “Shh.” I cut him off, spreading the lips of his cunt and gliding my dick between them. My head presses against his clit while I situate myself, grinding up against him and thrusting shallowly between his legs. He’s so hot and wet, hips jerking along with me as I abuse his bulging clit with my dick. 

“My own personal slut, letting me fuck him against the window where everyone can see. Do you want me to splash you with my cum while the whole school watches?” I move Nagito by the hips, pulling him down so I can pound him properly. His hands are still pressed to the window, head bent down towards his chest but eyes blown wide open to watch the head of my dick push through his pussy lips and pull back through again. My own hips stutter, drawing back to adjust my aim before I come; shooting off onto Nagito’s cunt. My spunk pains him white, mixing with his own wetness and covering his clit with the thick, hot spray. He squirts, his own thin cum coating his thighs and the ground below him. His whole body is shaking, knees pushing together to keep himself standing. I catch my breath, sliding my hand around his stomach and pulling him close to support him. 

“Wanna skip class with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1202
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotgunning, kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i'd classify this as nsfw at all, but i do think shotgunning is hot and it was fun to write

I push my hair from my face, unsticking it from the sweat on my skin so I can see. Hux has already righted himself, boxers pulled snugly around his hips and coat in hand while he digs through the pockets. He lights up, dropping his heavy coat back to the ground with his pack and lighter now laid out on the bed. Hux takes a drag, tilting his head back and blowing his cloud of grey smoke into the still air. It spirals from his lips, hanging in the air as it spreads out before him. 

He takes another, this time puffing the smoke out from his nostrils; making the ginger resemble a dragon. I reach out to swirl my fingers through the cloud of nicotine, fanning it out into the air and towards myself. I’m fond of the smell I suppose; it’s nostalgic, reminding me of my childhood home which always reeked of stale cigarette smoke just like He did. Not the fondest of memories, but some of my earliest nonetheless. 

“Do you smoke, Ren?” he knows very well that I don’t. 

“I do.” Hux arches an eyebrow at me, taking me by the chin and pulling me closer. Instead of offering me a drag off his, the general takes one for himself; squeezing my cheeks and forcing my lips open to open his against them; breathing his smoke from his mouth to mine. I take it, not letting loose any coughs  even as he pulls away; smoke pooling between us lazily. It tastes dreadful, of course, making my lungs itch just thinking of all the junk that’s in those. I must’ve made a face, making Hux chuckle at me as he takes his next drag. 

“Maybe not, then.”

“I didn’t say that I smoke  _ cigarettes _ , Hux.” I wouldn’t just bust it out for nothing, but I’ve already got one or two rolled so I might as well. What could I possibly need to be sober for at this time of night anyway? I dig through my bedside table, finding my tightest roll and plucking it up with two fingers. I borrow Hux’s lighter to lite up, taking a long drag from my blunt and grinning as I blow smoke out towards the ginger.

“That’s against safety regulations.”

“And yours isn’t?” he says nothing, wrinkling his nose as my sweet smelling cloud reaches him and waving it away with the back of his hand. So cannabis might be an acquired smell; I love it. I beckon Hux over, kissing him lightly before my drag and more harshly after; his lips opening for me and breathing in my haze. Hux lets it out from his nose, sighing softly. 

“It’s been a while.” I blow smoke in his face, receiving no complaints on it on his end and going on doing so; relishing in my general’s bliss filled expression as I bathe him in a white fog. He takes the joint from me, surveying it in his hand before wrapping his lips around it and taking a good long huff. He repays me, stream of smoke hitting my face directly and swirling back into my hair.

“You are pretty you know, Ren.” I snort, reaching back for my jay but hands batted away by Hux; who’s evidently planning on keeping it. 

“Sure.”

“You should learn to take the compliments I give you, Kylo.” my throat catches when he says my name, making it difficult to breathe in time to take the puff of smoke the ginger forced through my lips. I let my mouth fall open, smoke draining slowly back out into the air until I finally have to let the breath I was holding go. Hux smiles almost fondly at me. 

“Pretty indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 623
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komahina, corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey shout out to whoever made a fantastic bookmark for the last komahina chapter

I pull, strings held tight between my fingers as I tighten what I’ve already started to lace. Holding the smooth fabric with one hand I lace the next set, laying the string delicately in its place and making certain they don’t tangle. And then tightening again, tugging harshly on the lacing until I can hear Nagito struggling to breathe. The corset lays beautifully on his skin, pale skin peeking out between lengths of green. 

“Hajime, are you almost done?” I’m halfway down his back, and not nearly tight enough on the end. My boyfriend is an hourglass, and the further I get the tighter the corset can, and will, be. 

“Yeah.” I try to go a little faster for him, but this is an art and you know what they say about rushing that. 

Nagito is panting when I reach the last set, not much string left to pull at the end. I make my best attempt at a bow but change my mind, looping the extra length back through the holes and tying it in with the rest. 

“You’re all done.” the blonde turns around, touching the upper hem of the corset as he tries to breathe in. The classic piece is all he has on, cock stood stiffly up and legs bare. He looks uncomfortable to say the least, fiddling with the tight fabric stretched across his chest and picking at it. 

“You look beautiful.” I move his hands to look at him, skimming a finger down the corset and along his well defined girlish figure. The pale green highlights his fair skin, splashed with patterns of lavender swirls that compliment the minty hue nicely. He flushes pink at my compliment, scratching the back of his neck but not trying to deflect it. 

I break out what I’ve been aching to fire up since we started, turning the lense cap and sliding it into my pocket to let my camera flicker to life. 

“Pose for me?” I already asked him and he said I could take his picture, but just in case. He nods, glancing down at himself and back up at me. 

“Hold your hands behind you back- there you go, now tilt your chin down and look up at me. Tilt your head to the side?” I get him positioned just right, redying my angle and snapping several photos just in case before directing him to a different spot. 

“Sit down. Here, hold you dick down I don’t want it in this one.” I kneel, getting a nice above the waist shot of just the corset on Nagito without any of the other exciting bits making it overly inappropriate. I move back, getting in a shot with everything before I ask him to shift, having the blonde spread his legs and take his cock in his hand to play with himself. I give him a hand with that one, letting my camera hang around my neck to lay my hand over his own and jerk him off like that. I pull his hand away when I start to see beads of pre escape from his slit, leaning down to taste it before pulling him up from his seat and coaxing him down to his knees. With one hand I open my jeans to offer Nagito my cock, the other readying the shot and snapping photos of my boyfriend while he plays with my dick. His tongue wrapping around my head and licking down my shaft teasingly before he goes down on me. I bury my fingers in his blonde hair, helping the bob of his head but pulling him off my cock before he gets to make me cum. 

I jerk myself off, fingers wrapping around my length and stroking tightly. Nagito’s spit is skill on me, making my pumps smoother and throbbing skin even warmer in my hand. My aim is precise, hips adjusting as I squeeze my cock harder and rut up against my own hand; shooting my load across Nagito’s face, careful not to let any get on his corset. He licks his lips, looking up at me pathetically with my spunk splattered across his pale skin. I take a step back and take one last photo before joining my boyfriend on the ground, sitting as close as I can without being on top of him and stroking his cock gently. 

“Is my model ready to get off too?” I don’t wait for his answer, pressing my own hardening dick against his and wrapping my hand half around both; jerking us both at the same time. His skin is hot against my own, throbbing against me and mixing our pre. Nagito gives me one of his hands, taking the other side and stroking with me; though off pace from my own. 

He comes first, pressing his cheek against mine and moaning my name for me while he gets us both dirty, white hitting his own chest and my thighs; still partially covered by my jeans. Since he’s already ruined his new toy, I pull up on my aim, finding Nagito’s name on my lips as I come across his chest. 

The blonde’s eyes are still glazed over, struggling to catch his breath with the corset restricting him. My hands are shaking just slightly on their way to my camera, snapping the photo more times than I really needed to make sure I was getting this one in good quality. And then, I kiss him. Tasting my own cum on his lips but still going back for more. 

“Let’s get you out of this so I can really make you sing for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 939
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise, kylux

“Ren-!” Hux struggles sharply in my grip, though not overly harshly, twisting his wrists against the tight knots keeping them back. I restrain his ankles hastily, avoiding a kick to the face from the ginger but pulling the rope tighter than I’d planned. He can take it. 

“When I told you you could do this Ren-” “Kylo.” I correct him, making Hux stutter to a stop in the middle of what he’d been saying. He lets out a deep breath. 

“When I told you that you could have me,  _ Kylo _ , I wasn’t envisioning this exactly. Is it quite necessary?” I give him a look. Both of us should know by now that this is the only way for his promise of ‘letting me have him’, as he put it, to come true. Without fail he always ‘forgets’ and promises me next time. 

I back up off the bed and take a step back to admire my handiwork. Hux is spread out over my bed, fair skin bright against my dark sheets and outline shifting as he continues to squirm. I watch him closely, a smile playing on my lips that only serves to make him more upset when he looks up at me. I take a moment for debate before I lean over him, cupping his chin and forcing the ginger to face me so I can kiss him. The bed dips under me as I climb up on it, swinging my leg over the General’s body with barely a break in the kiss. The ginger is trembling slightly under me, still pulling out towards me anxiously. 

“Hey, calm down.” I stroke my thumb across his cheek, smiling softly down at Hux.

“Don’t you trust me?” that might be a stupid question, in retrospect. But he thinks about it, looking up at me carefully and formulating that answer before speaking.

“I shouldn’t but, I suppose I’ve trained you well enough to know I’d punish you if you did anything distasteful.” I laugh. That’s about all I’ll get out of him. 

“Go on then, Ren.” I get on with it, kissing Hux again and trailing the chaste kisses from his lips down his jaw and to the sensitive skin at his neck. The ginger gasps when I bite down there, working his flesh between my teeth and turning his skin a pretty pink before I’m finished.  

“You’re so pretty, Hux.” I skim my fingers across the mark I’ve made, red already fading down into the telling palate of a hickey. He scoffs, arching a brow at my compliment. 

“You’re so clean, hardly a scar on you to mar your beautiful skin.” I move to ghost my fingertips along the ginger’s chest, drawing a pattern there and making his hair stand on end. I shush him before he can say anything, circling my index finger around one of his nipples and tweaking it to see how he would react. 

He twitches, teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep a real reaction from me. I pinch the nub between two fingers, adjusting myself and surrounding the other with my mouth; sweeping my tongue across the sensitive patch. Hux squirms under me, back arching as much as it can and hips twisting up against the open air. I nip lightly, tugging gently until Hux lets slip one of the most beautiful noises to grace my ears. I pull up, satisfied, and just look at him. 

“Remind me to insist you be nude more often, Hux.” I love his body, spackled with faint freckles centralised near the bridge of his nose and at his hips. I trace lines between them with my mouth, my tongue dipping with his pelvis bone in its search for every spot of colour within his milky skin. I skip over his cock for now, making constellations on Hux’s other side leisurely until I’m satisfied. His dick is at full mast, curved to the left ever so slightly and such a pretty pink at the tip.

“My perfect general,” I trace the shaft of his cock with my fingers, “so good at his job that he doesn’t have a single scratch.” I spare a touch to the ugly scar across my face, dropping my hand quickly to slide up Hux’s thigh. He’s gorgeous lean, trimmed and muscular without the figure of a hulk. Fair enough to pass as a girl, yet harsh enough to whip an entire fleet into shape. And, a cat person. What an anomaly I’ve found myself. 

His face is pink, flushed with embarrassment as I sling compliments at him; hands slack in their bonds now, though his hips are still straining up against my touch. I let out a concentrated breath, coming into focus on the force around me and tugging on it. I extend it out from myself and onto Hux, pulling him just a little closer to his climax; pairing the edge forward with taking back my hand to replace with my mouth. I lick from his base to his tip, moving my lips across his twitching cock. 

“Am I even worthy to touch you?” I swirl my tongue around his head, tasting his pre. 

“Do I deserve to hear you moan my name?” Hux’s hips jerk, cock pushing past my lips as he shallowly tried to thrust up for more. I move back, wrapping a firm hand around the ginger’s dick to jerk him off instead. 

“How could you be so desperate for a man so beneath you?” he groans out my name, pulling harshly at his restraints as he comes. I angle his tip away from me, letting the general cover himself in his own load. Before Hux has the chance to catch his breath I’m on him, leaning forward to lap the still hot cum from his skin. 

His whole body shutters, toned chest dipping under me as he gasps. I lick him clean, a sheen of spit left behind on his skin as I move down; finally reaching his now soft cock. I take it into my mouth, sucking him dry and taking the last drops of his load for myself. He’s half hard when I pop my lips off of him, leaning back to see my handiwork. I suppose It’s time then. 

I ease myself off the bed, shrugging off my cape and pulling my belt clean off to fall to the floor with a clang. Hux watches me carefully as I disrobe, flexing as I yank my shirt up over my head and maek equally as short work with my pants. My stark white, regulation briefs are the last to go; contrasting in the pile of otherwise black fabric I’ve left on the floor. 

I have to dig through my clothes for my trousers, rummaging through the pockets and finding the slick I’d picked up for the occasion. I take it back to bed with me, sitting further from Hux than before and spreading out to give him a nice view. 

My cock is achingly hard, but I ignore it, coating my fingers generously in slick and plunging them into my waiting hole. One worms in easily, my fingers expertly twisting inside me and pushing at my walls to stretch myself open wide. I’m well practiced, both in stretching and receiving, readying myself in good time and relatively quietly; teeth digging harshly into my bottom lip to keep myself silent. 

Hux is still looking intently at me, drool forming at the corner of his mouth and cock stood up at attention for me again as well. I spread some lube along his shaft, crawling up over the general and lining my ass up to his cock; rubbing across his head teasingly before letting him in. I sink down around Hux, back arching as his cock fills me up and rubs against my insides. 

“Even your cock is perfect.” i sigh, sitting on him for a moment to find myself before moving; dragging myself up and moving my hips to adjust his angle inside me before coming back down. He tries to help as much as he can but i do most of the work, singing the ginger’s praise with every push down over his dick. 

I brace my hands on Hux’s chest, using the leverage to steady my pace and help guide his cock to my prostate. When he hits it the first time i stutter out a moan, hips twitching with a start and pace kicking up with a passion. 

All words are lost now, Hux’s name the only comprehensible thing to come from my moans as I fuck myself on him. I come, once again covering the general with white spunk; speckling some on myself as well. And i don't stop, gasping lightly with every thrust down to hit my sensitive prostate; making me twitch. 

“Ren, I-” Hux stutters, cutting himself off but getting the message across just fine. I manage to get a hand to my own dick, pumping myself until it springs to life for me to jerk off. I can feel the ginger getting there, struggling against his bonds and trying desperately to thrust up into me. 

“Fuck me, Hux,” i groan, “use me, break me like a toy.” he shoots off, overflowing me with the warmth of his cum. My eyes roll back, hips grinding to a halt and sitting me down on the general’s cock as I come just after him; blasting his stomach and chest with a second load. We fall silent, breathes heavy in the air as we come down from our ecstasies together. 

“Kylo?”

“Yes Sir?” 

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wc/1600


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux, Hate fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comes off as dubcon i guess?

My fist crashes into the terminal again, the already broken metal sliding through my skin and cutting my hand and wrist into ribbons; speckling it with blood as I pull back to abuse the machine further. Sparks fly, burning my flesh where they land on my arms and face. I let loose a frustrated scream, something non metallic snapping on this swing followed suit by the numbing of that hand. Better for me anyways, cutting off the pain as I take my frustrations out on the blameless machine in front of me.  
A throat clears behind me, piquing my annoyance but not much else. I draw back again, cold fingers wrapping around my wrist to stop me. I turn, already beginning my verbal assault of whoever dared touch me.  
“What the fuck do you-” my words dry up in my throat, Hux’s crisp green eyes narrowing in my direction.  
“...do you think you’re doing?” he finishes my question calmly, directing it back towards me. I’m at a loss; nothing I say will please him, but saying nothing won’t help my cause any either. Keeping hold of my wrist, Hux steps closer to survey the damage I’ve done; ignoring me for the time being. He clicks his tongue.  
“So violent, Ren. We’ve talked about this, haven’t we?” he chides, as though speaking to a child who’s broken a toy. He lifts my hand, watching it loll out in his palm outside my control.  
“Now, you’ve gone and hurt yourself.” he plucks a handkerchief from his breast pocket to swipe across my bloody flesh, tying the cloth around my ribboned knuckles and moving on to touch the blooming swell at my wrist. It’s already turned purple, his prodding going unfelt by me.  
“Don’t treat me like a child.” I huff under my breath, catching the ginger’s attention. His gaze flicks up to me, fingers pausing over my skin.  
“What was that, Ren? You shouldn’t mumble, you know.” he scolds me again, making my vision go red. Without thinking I draw back my unbroken hand to strike the general, palm connecting with his cheek and jerking Hux’s head to the side. Pink blooms on his skin, an imprint of my hand settling into his flesh and remaining there. He turns back to me slowly, eyes lit with fury but face still stoic.  
“You shouldn’t have done that, Ren.” Hux’s voice is even, but that’s more threatening to any shout. He jerks me forward by the wrist he was already holding, releasing his grip there to take hold of my hair instead; catching me in my fall and dragging me back towards him as he turns on his heel; pulling me along behind him as he makes his way down the hall. The thought of someone seeing us crosses my mind, but Hux knows the guard's routes like the back of his own hand. He wouldn’t allow us to be seen like this. I hope.  
We make it to his destination without passing anyone, not arriving at either of out rooms but one of the rooms we keep open for interrogation. Closer than his room, but not by much. Hux pushes me into the room, pausing to close the door behind us and activate the lock. I open my mouth, but he shoots me a harsh look.  
“It would be in your best interest not to speak.” I bite my cheek to keep from lashing out again.  
“Now, strip for me would you.” it wasn’t a question, despite the way he phrased it. I oblige, scrambling to separate my clothes from my body with only the use of one hand. I manage, dropping my clothes to the floor and standing in my boxers in front of Hux. He looks at them, message clear. They hit the floor with the rest, pleasing Hux.  
“Come here.” I step forward when he beckons for me, a hand on my shoulder to usher me forwards; lifting my wrapped hand up to the bar we use for old fashioned restraining. It’s too high to hang me from.  
“Hands up and spread your legs.” i wrap my fingers around the cool metal, leaning in against it and widening my stance. The general’s footsteps echo in the room as he steps away, out of my vision for several minutes until he returns to me. His gloved fingers skim down my spine to my ass; smacking my skin there lightly with the back of his hand.  
“If you’re going to act like a delinquent, Ren, I’ll treat you like one.” the first lash catches me off guard, my hand clenching around the bar and whole body tensing as the leather strikes against me. Hux hits me again, on the other side of my ass this time. He’d usually ask me to count, but the way he’s going in with vigour tells me he’s too angry with me to stop that soon.  
I clench my jaw, only letting the occasional cry past my lips as I’m punished. He pauses, running the handle of his crop up my back just to make me squirm.  
“Did you enjoy that, Ren?” he tsks, reaching around me to take my hardened cock in his hand. I’d gotten off on it, there wasn’t much I could do to prevent it. Hux strokes me harshly, cutting off my moans with his fingers; stuffing the still gloved diges past my lips for me to suck on.  
“Little whore. What if word got out that our supreme leader got off while his inferior officer lashed him?” I whimper around his fingers coating them thoroughly with my spit while I’ve got the chance. He takes his hands back, spreading my ass with his dry fingers and and teasing my hole with the few I slicked for him.  
Roughly, Hux shoves his middle finger into me; curling it at the knuckle and pushing harsly against my insides to make room for the second. He spreads me out, holding me open and teasing at my entrance with something harder. The unforgiving plastic handle of the general’s crop slides into me, aided only by the leftover slick from his fingers as it shoves into me. Hux doesn’t give me a break, holding my hips as he fucks me with the thin toy; hitting my sweet spot harshly and in quick succession. I bite my lip, holding back any noise and holding as still as I can stand.  
A cry rips out from me, coming untouched against the wall in front of me. He doesn’t pause, continuing his relentless efforts until his wrist tires of it and he withdraws. I’m hard again when he stops, but don’t dare make any mention of getting off. He turns me around, pressing my hands backwards against the bar still.  
“Well Ren, have you learned anything?” he raises a brow, waiting. Hux steps to one side of me, still looking to me for an answer but cutting me off with a click of his tongue before I can provide one. He raises the crop once more and brings it down against my cock, making me cum again with a shout; spraying out into the room in front of me.  
“I suppose not then. We’ll continue later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 1206
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage Komahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Wrote this at 2am

“Okay, last call, are you sure?” Nagito stops me while I’m taking off my clothes, an anxious expression on his face. I finish pulling my shirt over my head, throwing it into the laundry basket and turning to give my boyfriend a kiss. 

“I’m sure. But, if you aren’t we don’t have to.” he waves me off, leaving me again to finish getting himself ready while I do the same. I strip down and climb into bed, waiting for Nagito to return with a bag in hand and a more confident look on his face. He kisses me first, cuping my face in his hands and pulling me close. 

He pulls back, stroking my cheek gently for a moment before moving me, facing my back to him. I tilt my head up, letting Nagito cover my eyes with his soft silk blindfold. He reaches around to part my lips with his fingers, filling my mouth with a ball gag and fastening it tightly around my head. I stay relaxed, letting my boyfriend take my arms and move me as he pleases; rigging me up with bonds equally as soft as my blindfold. 

He bends my elbows out, tying my wrists together near the small of my back and rigging them up with my gag; pulling my head back and arching my spine. I’m pushed forward into the sheets, legs spread and ankles wrapped carefully; tied tightly to either side of my arms to force my legs to stay spread wide. As A final tough Nagito slips my noise cancelling headphones over my ears, sucking my senses into silent darkness. I’m left with the sound of my own heartbeat, pounding in my chest as I wait for my boyfriend to touch me. 

And he does, prodding a gold finger at my ass and slipping it inside. He holds my hip while he fingers me, stretching me out quick and rough to move on; withdrawing his fingers and replacing their touch with the cold metal of a plug. I can feel fur tickling my thigh, telling me that he’s given me a tail. The bed dips and rightens itself, telling of a body moving on or off of it. And then, nothing. I can’t move, or hear the door open or close. Did he just leave?

I have no way of measuring time, laying face first in bed and listening to my own steady heartbeat. I jump when I’m touched, cold fingers running up my spine and circling around my dick, jerking me harshly a few times until I grow stiff in his hand. The bed shifts under me, the hands on me pulling away for a moment before Nagito smacks my ass; open palm striking my bare skin sharply and without warning. I make a noise, though I don’t hear it. 

Nagito rubs his palm on the spot, sliding his hand across my ass to the plug stuffed inside me. He slides it from my hole, moving it from where I can feel and spreads my cheeks. His dick is sicked up, lube coating the surface and smearing against my skin as he presses into me. I don’t get any time to adjust, Nagito’s cock sheathing inside me for barely a moment before he’s moving; pounding into me with little rhythm to his thrusts. 

He fucks me mercilessly, nails digging into my skin as he moves my my hips along with his own to create some semblance of a pace. He pulls out before he comes, warmth spreading across my back and dripping down my skin. I didn’t get off, cock stuck between my person and the bed with no room to get any friction. It’s throbbing though, pre smearing against my own skin. 

Nagito moves me swiftly, tugging at my bonds and jerking my body back to lean against something soft. I can feel him move, fingers skimming along my skin as he goes and pausing at the base of my dick. He squeezes my base, fingers cold on my heated skin, but makes no move to jerk me off. Instead, something warm and wet touches my cock; surrounding my head and sliding down my length. His mouth is soft and hot, tongue dragging along my sensitive skin as his throat squeezes around me. I come too soon, his tongue collecting my load and not letting up when I’m finished, sucking and jerking me off until I’m hard again. He drinks every drop he can get from me and I lose track of time more than I had already, let alone how many times he’s made me come for him. I can’t hear my own cries, vibrating in my chest but not reaching my covered ears as Nagito drinks every drop I have to give him once again. 

My cock is sore, raw from the attention it’s being given. He pulls away this time, leaving my poor dick to wilt and once again rest on my thigh; even that contact hurting just slightly. The bed shifts again, and I don’t feel Nagito anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/849
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!
> 
> Also, I still haven't decided what to do for either of my 'free choice' days! Both are Komahina, if you have any suggestions! I'd prefer on tumblr if you want to give me some ideas!(Pls specify for kinktober, I have another ongoing komahina porn series that's open for suggestions)


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair pulling, kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favourite but I have kinktober to do and a term paper to pass so at least it's something yknow

I shift in my chair, looking on into the void as we speed through the endless cosmos. Well, seemingly endless at least. A hand touches my shoulder, quickly withdrawing and resting at the back of my chair instead. 

“Yes, General?” the title isn’t overly necessary from me, but Hux does like to be addressed as such. He pauses only for half a beat, clearing his throat to give me his report. I tune him out, dipping into the force to watch it warp past through the window. For being supposedly empty, there’s an awful lot to look at out there. 

Fingers touch my neck, snaking into my hair and tugging sharply. I barely bite my lip in time to keep from embarrassing myself, looking accusingly at Hux as he continues speaking as if he hadn’t done anything. I glance around the deck, but no one seemed to notice. The general moves to stand square behind me, leaning down to press his lips to my ear. 

“They see less than you think.” he nips at my ear before pulling back, picking up where he left off; including his attention to my hair, nestling his fingers against my scalp and digging his nails into the soft skin there. 

And he pulls again, harder this time. If I wasn’t sitting, my knees would be weak. He knows what that does to me, and it’s exactly why he’s doing it. Hux musses up my hair, pulling it from its style and letting it fall into my face as he combs his fingers through it. I move to look back at him, a harsh tug to my locks advising me not to do that again. I think back, but nothing I’ve done recently comes to mind that would warrant this. Not that Hux needs a reason to torture me. 

As if to prove my point, he pulls on my hair; twisting my long locks around his fingers and tilting my head back to look at him. He has a smug grin on his face, pressing a finger to his lips before jerking my head back upright again to go on playing with my hair. 

I look around again, making sure no one is seeing this. We’re in the middle of the deck, people walking in and out without taking note of our inappropriate position in the slightest. I bite my cheek, digging against the flesh there harder with every tug on my hair; pulling my locks taught and dragging my head back by the scalp. I could get off on this alone, allowing my eyes to drift shut and head to loll back with Hux’s insistent pulling. 

I sigh, letting my hold on myself go and very nearly letting lose a moan within earshot of all my highest ranking officers. But the damage has been done, boxers feeling tight beneath my pants and immediately making me feel that much more conscious of how many eyes could be on me in an instant. 

“Hux-” I whisper harshly, earning a nasty yank to my hair. 

“I’ll see you later, Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/513
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Object Insertion, Komahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people liked the last one, so I did some more ftm Nagito for ya'll, again this is NOT part of the kink
> 
> I'm not actually sure I did this one right but

I toss my bags down beside the bed, jumping up to sit on the stiff hotel mattress and take my phone out from my pocket. I paid for the wifi, so it better not suck. I pull up messages first, to let Hajime know I got here alright before anything else. I know he worries about shit like that. 

_         Nagito: ‘Touched down and in the hotel’ _

I keep it short, pulling up my emails to make sure I haven’t missed anything important since we took off some three hours ago. 

_         Hajime: ‘how was the flight?’ _

A text back pops up almost instantly, bringing a smile to my face. 

_         Nagito: “Awful. Boring, long, and some bitch’s demon kid was kicking my seat the whole time’ _

_         Hajime: ‘usual then’  _

I can't say we're fans of travelling, Hajime and I would both rather stay home and keep to ourselves. Which, among other things, is why I'm here by myself. The test I’m taking for class will only keep me here for a few days, but I wouldn’t put it past Hajime to burn the house down while I’m gone. He texts me again, the tone going off twice in a row with a picture attachment popping up. All he had to say was that he misses me, but the picture he sent with it is definitely worth a thousand words. 

It’s not an overly flattering, but no dick pic is. Hajime had the decency to include his upper body and face, hand wrapped around his cock and a stupid grin on his face that he probably thought was sexy. At least he’s thinking about me. He asks me for something back, because of course he does. My boyfriend is so, so horny on main.

I shrug off my jacket and unbutton my shirt, tossing it off to get to my binder. I tuck my arms in and pull it up over my head, throwing my shirt back on and haphazardly buttoning a few buttons to add to the effect. Leaning back, I hover my phone over myself to find the right angle that catches both my bare breasts as well as my face; shifting my shoulders just slightly to perk the boys up a little so they don’t look like they’re dragging down quite as much. It turns out good enough to send, so I get on with it before I change my mind. 

I squirm, rubbing my thighs together closely. Damn it, Hajime. His angles are trash, but just knowing that he’s thinking about me.. I give up now, shuking off my jeans and dragging my boxers down along with them. No word from Hajime, but I don’t need it to go ahead and spread my lips; rubbing at my already wet cunt and curling a finger down into myself. My palm presses down against my swollen slit, making my hips twitch and a gasp pull into my lips. 

Here alone, I can be as loud as I please; within reason. I slip another finger into myself, squishing inside my wet pussy and sinking inside with ease. I push against my own walls as best I can at this angle, fingers just too short to reach my sweet spot. Did I bring..?

I pull my fingers out with an obscene squish, moving to kneel on the ground beside my suitcase and dig through it. I’m dripping, smearing my juices on my inner thighs as I hastily shove my things about. I reach the bottom with no luck, yielding no results. I’ll be a mess if I can’t get off.

I bite my lip, grabbing the first thing that strikes me as feasible and climbing back up into bed. Desperate times..

I skim my fingertips back across my cunt, sweeping up my juice and smearing it onto the handle of my hairbrush. I lie back, finding a good place to hold onto the brush before teasing the tip at my hole; the smooth plastic slipping inside me easily. When it’s inside I shift my grip, cupping my hand over the top to slide it from my cunt and shove it back in. 

My back arches, the tip of the handle fitting snugly inside me and rubbing right up against my Gspot. I squirm my hips, fucking myself with the brush roughly and thrusting down to meet it. My free hand scrambles down to find my clit, rubbing it harshly as the red handle disappears inside me to grind against my sweet spot. 

Hajime’s name is on my lips, crying it out loudly as I fuck my cunt faster; making myself squirt with a scream. My head tilts back, jizz spilling from me and covering my hand on its way to splatter against my legs and the bed around me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/796
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!
> 
> Also, I still haven't decided what to do for either of my 'free choice' days! Both are Komahina, if you have any suggestions! I'd prefer on tumblr if you want to give me some ideas!(Pls specify for kinktober, I have another ongoing komahina porn series that's open for suggestions) You can request a repeat prompt too if you want


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petplay, Komahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never touched this kink before and lowkey? I liked writing it
> 
> More trans nagito, I just like writing it

I flick through the channels, settling on a random channel when there’s nothing interesting on. I end up with one of those shows where people describe their ‘paranormal experiences’. Better than nothing. I hear a jingle, the heavy footsteps of my pet approaching from the other room; the bell on his collar sounding off as he moves. Approaching on all fours, he sulks across the room with his tail swishing behind him. He paws at the couch beside me, reaching to climb up onto it. 

“No puppies on the furniture.” I tsk, shooing him away and pushing his paws off the cushion. Nagito whimpers around the gag in his mouth, walking a little circle beside my feet on the floor and sitting down there instead. I reach down to pet his hair, scratching behind the ears he’s wearing absently. I can hear the vibe pressed against his cunt going from here, buzzing against his clit inside his panties. 

He makes a pleased noise as I play with his hair, leaning against my legs peacefully and looking towards the tv. I double check his control, making sure his vibe is on its lowest setting before pushing it up one for him to enjoy while we relax. Nagito whines for me, shifting his position before settling back down again. I skim my fingers along my puppy’s scalp before just resting my hand there, falling quiet to watch the over the top ghost stories. 

Nagito starts to whine, pawing at my legs and making noises at me; trying to hide his face from the screen. 

“Is my puppy scared?” I lean forward, petting his fair and tilting his face towards me. He’s flushed pink, the pretty pink ball pushing his lips open glistening with spit. He looks scared, scrambling towards me and grabbing at my arms. 

“Come on.” I pat my thighs, letting Nagito climb up and lie down in my lap; curling up and tucking in his knees to fit mostly across the top of my thighs. He’s warm, head tucked over one of my arms as he nuzzles against me. His ass is out for me, the green panties I put him in soaked through with cum and juices from his cunt. I press my fingers against the buzzing vibrator there, not inside him but secured between his lips to lay against his clit, grinding it harder against him to watch his hips twitch. 

I peel away his panties, setting aside the sopping fabric and unfastening the vibe from Nagito to slide it into his dripping cunt. It disappears inside him, leaving me only with the string to tug on while it buzzes inside my puppy and makes him squirm. 

“Now, don’t go making a mess and maybe I’ll give you a treat.” I click up his vibe, making Nagito moan around his gag and push his hips down against the toy and fuck himself on it. 

He comes on my hand, back arching and unfurling from his curled position to stretch out and squirt on me; along with the rest of the couch beside us. Now, this is why Puppies aren’t allowed on the cushions. I click my tongue at Nagito. 

“Bad boy, Nagito. Now instead of a treat I’ll have to punish you.” I nudge him, waiting for him to climb off my lap and sit on the floor again; looking up at me guiltily. I take his leash from the table and clip it onto his collar, standing and giving him a sharp tug to walk beside me. I left the vibrator inside him, the string swaying along with his tail as he crawls on the floor. 

I bend him over my lap in the bedroom, moving his tail out of the way to slide my palm across his ass. 

“I’m going to count to four.” I bring my hand back and strike him, leaving a pretty pink mark on his ass. I don’t stall, spanking him at a steady pause before pausing when my puppy looks back at me confused. 

“Oh, puppy, it’s not the spanks I’m counting.” I strike him particularly hard, making sure to go between both his cheeks to make sure one doesn’t get more attention. Nagito is whimpering, flinching with each strike to his increasingly sensitive skin while he’s still plugged up by his tail plug. Nagito squirms, getting louder in his noises before he comes; cum gushing from his cunt and spilling out over his thighs. 

“One.” I count, pausing to give Nagito a little break before I keep going with his punishment. I wait until he’s caught his breath, rubbing soft circles into the red flesh on his ass. I get back to it, spanking my bad boy until we’ve gotten to four. He’s panting when we’re done, and I unclasp his gag to let him take full deep breaths from his mouth while I take care of him; rubbing lotion into his skin to calm down the red. 

“Do you wanna do something a little more fun now? You were so good for your punishment.” Nagito is curled in my lap, sitting on his thigh rather than his ass and nuzzling his head against my chest. He nods, pulling up to look at me. I kiss him, cupping his face in my hands and treating him to a long, full kiss before we go on with the scene. 

“Get off.” I tug on his collar, coaxing Nagito off my lap to lie face down in bed with his legs spread. I pull out his vibe, switching it off and setting it to the side. I start in on his thighs, licking the cold cum off his skin and wiping away my saliva to not make the skin there too raw later. 

I find his cunt wet, lips already parted and ready for me. I don’t waste any time, lapping at his hole directly; letting the tip of my tongue dip inside him with each swipe. Without his gag Nagito is much louder than before, whimpering and moaning for me. 

I spare a moment on his clit, sucking on the swollen nub until I feel his hips come down against me in search of more attention. I tease him more before giving him what he wants, sliding my tongue into his cunt to taste his insides. I fuck my pet, making him whine and rut down against my face. I lick at him until he’s trembling, legs shaking on either side of my head. Just as he begins to bed, I pry myself away.

Nagito whines, looking back at me to see where I went. 

“Do you want to come, pet?” he nods desperately, pushing back towards me. But, I move away before he can get to me. I find Nagito a pillow and toss it at him, sitting away from him to watch. 

“You don’t deserve me after you were bad. Rut against the first thing you get your hands on like the bitch in heat you are.” he takes it, tucking the pillow between his legs and humping against it; making himself moan and the frame of the bed shake slightly. 

He ruts against the plush surface, pushing it up against himself and squeezing it between his thighs to rub it up against his clit harshly. 

He drenches the pillow, whining for me and nearly crying as he comes hard. 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/1233
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!
> 
> Also, I still haven't decided what to do for either of my 'free choice' days! Both are Komahina, if you have any suggestions! I'd prefer on tumblr if you want to give me some ideas!(Pls specify for kinktober, I have another ongoing komahina porn series that's open for suggestions) You can request a repeat prompt too if you want


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gags, Kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but i like this one

I nod to Phasma as she passes me, stopping to throw me a salute before moving on; the line of troopers trailing along behind her falling silent and making similar gestures of respect to me as they pass. I stay quiet, waiting for them to clear my path before going on on my way. I stop in an empty stretch of hallway, lifting my mask just so and wiping my mouth. 

“Supreme leader.” I whirl around on my heel, dropping my mask hastily to meet Hux; who’s stood behind me having seemingly come from nowhere. He gives me a salute, smug grin still on his face. I return the gesture, making the gingger snicker at me. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he arches a brow at me, not waiting for an answer before stepping around me to keep on his way to the bridge. 

“I’ll see you for lunch, Ren. In my quarters.” he doesn’t turn to speak, footsteps echoing through the empty hall as he departs. I follow suit, taking my seat and looking out at the display silently. 

Nothing needs my attention, the morning running smoothly; what I would usually consider to be boring, but consider a blessing today. I make my way to Hux’s room quickly, opening the door to find the General already there waiting for me. 

“Ren.” he waves me in, sitting me down on the edge of his bed and standing over me; tipping my mask up and over my head. My hair spills out, sticking to the spit caked to my face around my lips; parted wide by the red ball gag the ginger placed there for me this morning. The corners of his mouth twitch up into an evil smile, pushing my hair away from my face to get a good look at me. Hux does at least wipe me clean, dabbing up my spit with a cloth before reaching behind me to unclasp the gag. 

I take a deep breath through my mouth, moving my jaw as I close my mouth completely for the first time since earlier this morning. Hux tilts up my chin, holding eye contact with my as he strokes my long locks. 

“What a pretty picture you are, Ren. And so quiet all day, what if someone had needed to speak to you? If you’d needed to lift up your helmet and show them how pretty you look with your lips parted for me, like a whore waiting to be used?” he gives a sharp tug to my hair, moving me from his bed and switching places me to shove me down onto the ground. 

“Now, you’ve been waiting all day haven’t you?” Hux opens his pants for me, giving me his cock to play with. I take it by the base, but don’t bother to jerk him off at all with my hands; pressing my lips to his head and giving it a kiss before popping it into my mouth. The general leaves his hand in my hair, tangled around his fingers to pull me along if he finds I’m being too slow for him; encouraging me to slide my lips down the full length of his cock and let it linger near the back of my throat. 

Having the gag in all day was almost a tease, making me wish I had something of substance to suck on instead of the hard little ball to drool around all day. I do my fair share of drooling over Hux’s dick, an obscene pop sound filling the air when I pull off to lick his cock, wrapping my lips around just the head of his cock and running my tongue around it slowly; letting my spit drip down the sides of his shaft and chasing them with my tongue. 

He lets me have my fun, petting my hair while I suck his dick but pulling at my locks if I stall too much. After a bit, Hux tugs me down harshly to fuck me harder; hips twisting up against my mouth and fucking it as he pleases while I’m held still. 

As I feel his cock start to twitch in my mouth he yanks my head back, wrapping his own hand around his length and stroking himself. I open my mouth, flicking my eyes shut and waiting for him to give it to me. I catch some of his cum on my tongue, the rest splattering on my lips and face; warm on my skin as it drips down my face. I go to lick my lips, but Hux tsks at me. I open my eyes to look at him, the ginger’s lustful gaze focused down on me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/780
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choking, Komahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I like this one a lot

I clip Nagito’s leash onto his collar, looping it around my hand and grasping the doubled up lead to tug harshly and watch the blonde’s body jerk headfirst. He chokes, falling from his knees to the ground without his hands to catch him; both tied tightly behind his back. I plant my foot on his bare chest, pulling up on his leash hard. 

Nagito’s cock is hard, strangled by its own band that keeps him from spilling before we’re finished. He’s gasping, my grip lasping to let him breathe for a moment before going at it again so he doesn’t pass out before I’m finished with him. There’s something about having so much control over him, watching the blonde gasp and choke beneath me at me whim; head jerking with the tug of my hand. 

I drop his leash, the leather falling to the floor as Nagito breathes in deeply. I lift my foot from his chest, taking to the ground beside the blonde and taking him by the dick; stroking him harshly and rubbing my palm across his weeping head and smearing his pre along his hot skin. His cock throbs in my hand, ready to burst if not for the ring holding back his load. There’s one pink bead poking out of Nagito’s ass, the rest of the string snugly inside him to rub against his sweet spot while I play with him. 

Nagito is moaning loudly, squirming and trying to pull from his ropes to get to me while I touch him. I let go of his dick, skimming my fingers up his chest and finding one of his nipples; pinching the already hard bud between my fingers harshly, tweaking it before moving on to grab him by the collar. I pull him up to sit beside me, shifting him into my lap and pushing his collar down his neck to see the bruised skin on his neck below it. 

I trace the abused flesh, Nagito’s throat moving beneath my fingertips as he swallows. I wrap my fingers around his windpipe, tucking my thumb under his jaw and pressing down; squeezing tightly until I feel his breath cut off. With my other hand, I release the blonde’s dick from its ring; pulling my hands away from it and refraining from touching him. 

I ease my grip, allowing Nagito two good breaths before choking him back up again. He makes a shallow, strangled noise as he comes; hips twitching and spraying his jizz out on front of him untouched, making a mess of his own thighs and chest. I don’t ease up right away, his throat working against my palm in desperation to breath and gasp for air after his climax but unable to get past my grip. 

I let go, letting Nagito take in a harsh deep breath; chest moving rapidly as he pants to catch his breath. My handprint is bruised against his skin, blending in with the outline of his collar and standing out beautifully against his porcelain skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/504


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master/Slave, Dp, Kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame this one on me; it was a suggestion and I didn't, really love the way it turned out?  
> Also, ftm Kylo in this chap. which I have mixed feelings for too but

I walk a step faster, a tug on my leash telling me I’m being too slow for my master’s liking. Hux leads me through the building, not turning or stopping to make sure I’m keeping up with him. Both my arms swing freely at my sides, my only restraint the leash attached to my collar for the ginger to keep track of me with. He holds the door open, inviting me into the grand room and pulling me inside. 

“Now, let’s get you ready, pet.” he strips off what I was already wearing, including my collar, sitting me down to clean me up and brush my hair; pinning it back out of my face and cupping my chin to look at me. Spreading my legs, Hux teases at my cunt and spreads my folds with his fingers; twisting a toy into me and clicking it on at the base. I don’t feel any vibrations from it, but I can feel the anticipation regardless. I’m stood up and bent over, gloved fingers prodding at my ass and stretching out that hole too. He plugs me up, pulling my black lace panties up tightly to help keep my toys in place.

Hux dresses me up, pulling sheer stocking up my legs and clipping their garters to my panties. I’m left shirtless, the ginger sparing a moment to skim his fingertips along the jagged scars cut across my flat chest; tweaking my nipples but leaving them be this time. My last touch is a pair of pumps, uncomfortable but not something I’m unused to. 

It’s a while until others arrive, their own leashes in hand. Hux lets me sit on the ground beside his chair, looking at the ground as eyes rake over me when people pass by. The ginger reaches down to pet my hair, tilting up my chin and reminding me not to slouch. I sit up, arching my back and squaring my gaze straight ahead; mindful to not hold eye contact with anyone for long lest things get awkward on either end. 

Whoever Hux invited to sit beside him arrives, their own toy sitting with me on the floor. She’s gagged, looking at me with wide eyes without making a sound. I don’t spare a glance up past my own eye level, leaning my head against Hux’s leg as he touches my hair and just keeping quiet for him. 

He’s turned up the vibration on the toy shoved up my cunt, my lace panties already soaked through with no complaint from me. And through the rest of the early evening I stay near Hux’s side; next to his chair and trailing behind him as he mills about and socialises. 

When he’s ready he pulls me aside, taking the clips from my hair and running his fingers gently through my locks before stripping me down; leaving my holes filled for now and working on roping me up, readying the knots on me and leaving the ends hanging loose as he escorts me back out and to my place. He steps me up onto a low stool to finish my bonds, raising my arms over my head as they’re tied up to metal loops above me. 

Hux moves the step I was on, spreading my legs and holding them there with a bar. I’m on display for everyone’s eyes to see, gasping despite of myself as the toys inside me are pulled out. As one final touch he covers my eyes, plunging me into darkness. Hux says something, but I don’t pay attention enough to quite catch it.

The first warm hand touches me from behind, sliding around my waist as a hard cock presses against my ass. More hands join them, stroking my skin and touching my hair as my holes are filled once again; this time stuffed full of cock, fucking me roughly and sandwiching me between the two bodies pushing into me. 

The strangers pound into me, the dick in my cunt twitching and spilling inside me first; hot cum flooding into me and dripping out as the cock is removed, pulling out of me and quickly replaced by another to keep me stuffed full. Both my holes are fucked raw and overfilled with cum more times than I could keep track of, the rest of my skin catching the splatters of jizz from the bodies around me as well. 

My thighs are coated with warm and cooled cum alike, new layers dripping down over the older as I’m used again and again without pause. I’m sticky and dirty and tired, throat raw from my moans and cries despite that being the only hole not being used. 

I reach a lull, the cock in my ass spilling and pulling out to leave both my achong holes empty for the first time since it all began. The familiar touch of leather gloves skims across my soiled skin, taking me by the hips to spear me on Hux’s dick with a gush of cum from my cunt. He fucks me roughly, pulling me down against him and swaying my whole body. I moan for him, back arching as I push towards him blindly. 

“What, my whore isn’t tired yet? You should see yourself, Ren, dripping head to toe with cum.” my master uses me as he pleases, topping off my cunt with his own load and leaving me to let it drip from me. I’m left panting and sore, still held up over the ground with no bearing of what or who is around me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/924


	16. Day 16

I skim my fingertips across Nagito’s thigh, ghosting my touch over his dick before pulling my hand back when he looks at me. He takes my hand in his to keep me off of him, pulling me along in line with him. We reach the front and the waitress takes us back to a booth tucked in the corner of the restaurant. We take the same side, my hand resting in Nagito’s lap as we peruse our menus and order. The wait time here is always atrocious, but that’s ideal.

When we’re alone, I slide my palm over his cock and press down against him; groping at my boyfriend teasingly through his jeans. 

“Hajime-” he bites his lip, space growing tight under my fingers as I rub him through his pants. I kiss him, not sparing a glance around us before I cram my tongue down his throat without letting up on the slow attention to his dick. 

“It’s full in here.” he whispers harshly at me when I pull away, not discouraging me in the slightest. 

“So what? No one’s looking at us.” I bite my lip, grinning at him brightly. As I continue Nagito starts to push up against my touch, leaning back in his seat and letting his head rest against my shoulder. I let him grind against my hand, pushing down on him harshly for him to hump; teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep himself quiet in such a crowded place. 

He lets me go on for quite some time before leaning in to whine near my ear, biting my lobe gently and asking breathily for me to make him come. I take my hand back, sliding out of the booth and taking Nagito with me over to the bathrooms; walking him through half the restaurant with a hard on. 

I pull him inside the men’s room, checking briefly to see if we’re alone before pulling him to me chest to chest. I grind up against him, my own cock half hard from watching him struggle for so long. Our clothed dicks rub against each other harshly, Nagito’s back pressed to the wall so I can push onto him harder. The blonde takes me by the shoulders, nails digging into my skin as he pulls me closer; thrusting his hips up against me and moaning breathily against my throat. 

I kiss him to shut him up, pulling his legs up around my hips to bring his cock closer to mine. I can feel him try to moan, biting my lip as he comes still in his pants. He pulls back to pant, dropping his head onto my shoulder and relaxing himself slowly. I’m not done, but I’d rather not make a mess like that anyway. 

“God, Hajime, I’m not even wearing underwear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/469


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation + Orgasm denial, kylux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one,

I squeeze my fingers around my dick, teasing myself slowly. I let my legs splay open, stretching out on the bed and arching my back as my thumb passes over the head of my cock. My hips jerk up into my hand, palm cupped to thrust shallowly up into it. I pause, forcing myself to stop and stealing both hands back. My stomach is tight, my whole body tensed up to keep from coming. Hux gave me an order before he left, and I’ve no intention of getting a punishment when he returns. 

After my breather I stroke my fingers back along the hot skin of my cock, damp with sweat and pre. My heartbeat is steady under my fingertips, veins throbbing at the surface against my hand; only pulsing harder in response to my firm strokes. I grip myself harder, almost able to picture Hux there with me with my eyes squeezed shut. Still in full uniform, calling me a slut for opening up to him like this; legs spread open and body exposed for him to do as he likes. 

I squeeze the base of my cock, giving that extra help to contain myself when I want to come so fucking badly that it hurts. I groan, head tilting back and teeth digging down into the inside of my cheek. Once again I take my hands away, barely prying my own shaking digits from my dick. God, I need to cum. I’m so pent up, I don’t know how much longer I can take it. 

I let myself go soft, the pressure still there as my cock sags and goes flacid against my thigh. I shift, sitting up carefully to not let my cock so much as brush against anything. Of course I skim it with my wrist, sending pins and needles across my skin and making me half hard again with just that brief contact. Sighing, I fumble on my bedside table. 

I take myself in hand again, Hux’s glove fitted poorly on my much larger hand but getting the job done. I nearly get off from the feel of the leather alone, coaxing my overstimulated cock up to full mast and then some with little effort before pumping my length slowly; teasing the contact though squeezing tightly around myself. 

His glove is soft, cold against my heated flesh even after sitting in my warm room for who knows how long. Hux doesn’t know I have one of these, sending a shiver up my spine. I can only imagine how he’d punish me for taking his things, leaving one of his gloves without a mate. The stern look in his eyes as he scolds me, taking me by the hair to force me to my knees and beg him for a lighter punishment. 

I choke my cock with my harsh grip, keeping in the cum already trying to explode from me. I take a deep breath. That’s all I can take. I take my hands away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/499


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck machine, Kylux

I struggle not to squirm, Hux’s bare hands holding me firmly to keep me still as he lines me up; tightening the bonds stretching my legs apart and shifting me slightly. He eases the dildo into my ass up to the base. 

“Now, you have fun while I’m training with the troopers Ren. Don’t go anywhere.” he snorts softly at his own joke, dragging his hands down my body on his way down. My eyes are covered, but I’m already anticipating his next move. I tense up,  the small motor whirring as Hux fires up the small machine. It takes a moment to start up, pulling the toy in my ass back slowly and pushing it back around the same pace; starting sluggishly before picking up to slam harshly into me at a constant, rapid pace. Hux is still here, fingers tracing my jawline to tilt my head up. He prys my lips apart, shoving a balled up cloth into my mouth to shut me up before I start being loud while he’s gone. 

I hear him leave this time, the door opening and closing but I couldn’t hear the lock catch. If he locked it at all. I don’t have much time to spare that a thought, all my attention circling back to the rubber cock slamming up into me; relentlessly pushing up against my prostate and rocking harsh pleasure through me. 

My whole body trembles with every mechanised thrust, faster than even Hux could fuck me and making me feel raw already. I come, making a mess that I can’t see but not getting any time to even catch my breath. The fuck machine is relentless, not letting me get any softer than half mast with its perfectly inhuman pase. 

I have no concept of time passing, the steady whirr of the motor the only sound I can hear save the few strangled moans I can choke through whatever Hux stuffed into my mouth in place of a proper gag. My own cum is dried in splatters on my skin, as well as who knows where else in the room from all the times I’ve come; more than I’ve been able to keep track of. The constant fucking makes it hard to think about anything else. It’s fantastic, but it hurts. I don’t know how long it’s been, but I can’t go for much longer. Though, there’s not much I can really do for that. 

The door opens, lingering for a moment before clicking shut again. My breath catches in my throat, heart pounding as heavy boots make their way across the floor. Gloved hands touch my chest, drawing circles around my nipples. 

“You made a mess while I was gone, Ren.” Hux traces his fingers down my stomach, gripping my cock firmly in his hand and stroking me quickly; off time from the machine fucking me but still getting me off faster than I’d like to admit. It almost hurts, cum spurting from my dick into Hux’s palm. He smears the still warm jizz onto my chest. 

“Having fun with your new toy, are you? You’re such a pretty slut, spread out for it to fuck you all day. Do you want me to tell you how long it’s been? It would be pointless, when I didn’t come back to let you down.” I manage a whimper, trying to arch into his touch pathetically; my best attempt at begging for release. 

“Shh,” he presses a finger to my parted lips, “I didn’t come in just to tease you Ren. I think you’re ready to move off the ‘low’ setting, don’t you?” he turns the machine fucking me up, the pace growing faster and slamming harder into me; drawing a choked scream from my throat. Hux moves away from me, the door swinging open and falling shut on his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/ 642


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komahina, public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is october over yet?

“Hey- Nagito watch where you’re swimming!” I nudge my boyfriend away from me, fresh out of the water after crashing straight into me. He elbows me, making me stumble and fall back against the edge of the pool. I splash him, but he catches my wrist to prevent the assault and twists me around to grab me around the waist. 

“Nagito, people will stare.”

“Oh, get over yourself.” he snorts, kissing the side of my neck briefly and making me flush red; but proving his point. We aren’t drowning, so there’s no reason for anyone to look at us. Nagito lets go of my hand to give me a full hug from behind; grinding up against me just slightly, barely enough for me to feel it. 

He shushes me before I can say anything in protest, nuzzling his face into my neck and rocking me slowly in his arms. I relent, letting my boyfriend sway me along with the gentle wave of the pool water around us. But, he lowers his hands down from my waist into my swim trunks. 

I bat his hands away, taking a good step back and crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Come on, Hajime..” he whines at me, pawing at me and giving me those sad eyes. God, he’s way too cute for his own good. I glance around, making sure no one is looking at us now. 

Before I change my mind I just go for it, taking a confident step forward and shoving my hand down his trunks. Nagito laughs like an asshole, biting down on his lip and cutting himself off when I jerk his dick harshly. Without looking up more than I need to, I take his cock firmly in my hand and stroke him as much as I can without pulling down his pants and exposing him. 

The blonde stays quiet, leaning ever closer to cling to me while I touch him. And he lets me go on for a while, pushing forward gently against my hand for the extra friction. 

“Hajime-” his voice is breathy, softer than usual and laced with lust. He pulls my hand from his trunks and turns me around, pressing me to the wall of the pool and pressing his cock against my ass. He covers my mouth with one hand before I can be loud about it, dipping his trunks down as well as mine; sliding my pants down just enough to wedge his cock into them and thrust shallowly against me. 

I squeeze my thighs together for him, bracing myself against the pool’s edge and just letting Nagito fuck himself between my thighs. He tucks his face into the crook of my neck, sucking gently at the skin there while he ‘fucks’ me. I close my eyes to stop looking around, heartbeat pounding in my ears with so many people around us. Sure the pool isn’t packed but we aren’t alone. 

Nagito picks it up, nails digging into my skin as he pulls me closer to push in harshly and come; a flood of warmth in the water in my trunks, mostly trapped there with my boyfriend pressing me to hard to the wall. That’s going to leave a stain, isn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc/540


End file.
